This invention relates to inflatable structures generally, and more specifically to an inflatable tent structure having an integrally attached inflation pump.
Inflatable tents and other inflatable enclosures are known. A simple example is shown in U.S. Des. Pat. 396,087 to Liu.
Certain inflatable houses have an inflatable support structure and an inflatable interior chamber. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,661 to Bishop et al. and 4,031,674 to Rand are illustrative of such structures. Other structures have inflatable support members only, and do not have an air pressurized interior chamber. U.S. Des. Pat. 216,352 to Martin et al. illustrates one such structure.
In all cases, however, inflatable tent structures either require the connection of a separate inflation means, or are dependent upon the use of a separate power source. For example, both the Rand ""674 and the Bishop et al. ""661 structures require a connection to an electric power source to operate the inflation fan. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,633 to Hilbert, wherein a separate compressed air tank must be connected to a manifold to inflate the support structure. Similarly, in U.S. Des. Pat. 361,364 to Winters, a nozzle is provided for connection to either a separate inflation pump or for engagement by a person""s mouth depending on the size of the inflatable structure. Other conventional inflatable structures such as beach balls, pool floats, travel pillows and the like are all provided with a nozzle or the like for attachment to a separate inflation means.
For portable, transportable inflatable structures that are dependent on ancillary inflation means, whether such means is an electrical pump or a foot-operated bellows-type pump, such inflation means may limit and restrict the ability to use such structures in any desired environment. For example, it would be impossible to use an inflatable tent in the back woods if such tent requires the use of an electrical inflation pump. Similarly, it may be inconvenient to have to bring a mechanical type inflation pump along with the inflatable housing structure particularly if the inflation pump is being used for other items.
Thus, there is a need to provide an inflatable structure that is not dependent on ancillary inflation means and that does not require a user to blow into an air nozzle. Such need is met by the inflation apparatus of the present invention having an integrated inflation means that expedites inflation, is quick and easy to operate, and does not require a connection to an outside power source. The inflatable tent of the present invention is easily transportable and can be used in any environment without concern for supplementary energy sources and without requiring the user to exhaust lung capacity.
A tent or the like having an inflatable support structure comprises a manually operated inflation pump associated with the inflatable support structure and the tent or the like. The pump is fixedly attached to the tent such that the tent and the pump form a single, integrated unit. The pump is preferably movable between a storage position and a use position. While in the storage position, the pump is also preferably is hidden or camouflaged by the tent environment. In addition, the tent structure may be enhanced with sound means or other means for increasing enjoyment and use of the tent.